I Miss The Misery
by SensationHorror
Summary: Sakura doesnt miss him she misses something else...


Ok so I gave up on the apocalyptic fanfic that I was basing off a book that I love. Anyway, I have a poll for The Secret Life of a Teenage Thief vote please!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

**I miss the Misery-Halestorm**

It was the first night out since the break-up with Sasuke and Sakura was indeed in a funk. Her friend Hinata ended taking her to an open mic night at the local club. Not to her surprise, she saw him and Ino there completely ignoring her presence, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't miss him at all. In fact, she missed something entirely different. Since the mike was empty, she handed the DJ her CD, the one the she made previously before after she wrote out her emotions. She got on stage. She notices the rest of the gang was there.** "This a song that made me realize something about myself."** She gives the DJ the signal. The start of the music goes on. And the memories that were once locked inside her head came rushing to her at one:

_Ohhh, I miss the misery!_

I've been a mess since you stayed,  
I've been a wreck since you changed,  
Don't let me get in your way,  
I miss the lies and the pain,  
The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake  
I'm tellin you!

**Flashback**

"**Where are you going Sasuke?" **She already knew where he was going. In fact, he has been going to that woman's house for the past month now. **"That's none of your damn business. I am a grown man. I don't need a clingy woman on me."** He clearly avoids the question. He was getting really annoyed with Sakura and her damn questions. It was like being in the academy all over again.** "You know what fine you jerk! I don't care. I hope you do die in a ditch somewhere." **Of course, she didn't mean it, but sometimes she just wants to cluck that asshole in the jaw. **"You would just love that wouldn't you? So you can go around and hang out with that guy!"** Rumor around the village Sakura was secretly having an affair with someone. But there never was a guy and the rumor was something that Ino made up. And Sasuke being the dumb ass he is believed it. **"I don't know where the hell you got that idea from, but I bet it is from Ino since you two have been spending so much time together. There is no fucking guy." **She knew about the second time it happened because he smelled different. He smelled of that perfume that Ino always wears. **"Then why the hell did you ask?" **Sasuke heads towards the door. **"Cause, I wanted to see if you would lie or tell the truth and your avoidance the question is answer enough."** She replies in a bitter voice.** "Fuck you Sakura." **He says with a slam of the door. **"Go you too you bastard." **Sakura says in an empty room.__

I miss the bad things,  
The way you hate me,  
I miss the screaming,  
The way that you blame me!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!  


**Flashback**

She answers her phone. **"What do you want?"** She says in a snippy voice.** "Sakura baby Im sorry. It was just a one time thing."** Her ear fills up with Sasuke's voice** "You know this isn't the first time. We had this talk before." ** She clinches her phone. It was almost like she can easily snap it into two. **"I was drunk ok. I am idiot please let me come home."** A smile tugs at her lips.** "I don't know. I don't think you deserve to be with me anymore." "Let's talk it out babe. Okay. I'll do whatever you say."** She resisted the urge of rolling her eyes.** "Okay." **Sasuke breaths a sigh of relief. **"Great you won't regret it. I'll be home soon." **But she always does.

_I've tried but I just can't take it,  
I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it  
Rough),  
You know that I've had enough,  
I dare ya to call my bluff,  
Can't take too much of a good thing  
I'm tellin you!_

I miss the bad things,  
The way you hate me,  
I miss the screaming,  
The way that you blame me!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!  


**Flashback**

Sasuke comes home late again this time a mark is on his neck.** "My that is one nasty bruise."** She says when she sees him. She knows it isn't a bruise, but a damn hickey. That bitch fucking marked him and in plain sight too.** "Sakura don't start."** Saskue says in a quiet voice.** "Why, did you waste all your energy screwing her again,"** She never says Ino's name, but she knows and now he knows she knows.** "If you want to be with that pig just tell me!"** Her voice raises.** "Don't you call Ino a pig!"** He yells at her. She falls quiet for a brief second and bitterly laughs.** "So you finally said it. Thank you Sasuke. I'm leaving now." ** He didn't even noticed the pack-up suitcase by the door. Sakura grabs the handle. **"Have a nice fucking life." **She closes the door and heads towards Naruto's house.

_Just know that I'll make you hurt,  
(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)  
When you tell me you'll make it worse  
(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)  
I hate that feelin inside  
You tell me how hard you'll try  
But when we're at our worst  
I miss the misery_

I miss the bad things,  
The way you hate me,  
I miss the screaming,  
The way that you blame me

**Flashback**_._

It has been two weeks now since the break-up and Sakura was finally able to get her own place. She was fine with the solitude, but she couldn't help but wonder why she kept feeling sad about leaving Sasuke. She saw him down the street walking hand in hand with Ino. And she felt nothing. She felt numb and uncaring. She watched them, both happy out in the open. How can he still smile after what he did, she thought to herself. She stares or like glares at them. Until a knock is heard at the door. It was her neighbor Gaara. He had a bad habit of locking himself out so he gave her his spare.** "You know one day you will have to charge me."** He tells her with a smile. She gives him a weak smile.** "One day, but not today."** He notices her expression.** "Hey? What's wrong?" "I saw that bastard and bitch together so now Im pissed." **He gives a smile. **"I know a good way to solve that issue."** He takes her hand and pulls her into his apartment. And there was when she found out something new about herself.__

I miss the rough sex,  
Leaves me a mess,  
I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!  
Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery! 

The song is finally over and the crowd is silent. Until Sakura hears her new boyfriend clapping for her and then the club goes nuts. She sees Sasuke and Ino's faces shocked and gives them a snare. **"That was for you Sasuke you fucking bastard!"** She says into the mic. She puts the mic back on the stand and gets off the stage. Gaara meets her at the stage. **"Wow that was amazing. I hope I don't piss you off."** He says with pride in his voice. Sakura laughs and smiles at him.** "Oh no! I don't think that you can."** She kisses him and he wraps his arms around her.** "So do you still miss the misery?"** He asks. She looks over at Sasuke and Ino who both seemed to still be in shock. She looks back at Gaara, the one who was there to pick up all the pieces.** "You know what I do, but I think I found someone else I would miss more."**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll be honest. I wrote this fanfic without even thinking about Im pretty darn proud of myself. Anyways, Review and let me know what you think and also don't forget the poll for the sequel to The Secret Life of the Teenage Thief. **

**Until next fanfic. **

**SensationHorror out!**


End file.
